Love is a Warm Cup of Coffee
by Deya-Reads
Summary: You already know the story. Barista meets Boy, Barista falls in love with boy, things get confusing for boy. Story written by Deya Reads and Superwholockiancats
1. Barista meets boy

**Note: Some chapters may be longer than others. It depends on whats suppose to happen.**

 **Gabriel's P.O.V.**

The cafe was quiet despite the rhythm playing the background; Heat Of The Moment, probably the only song I like. There was a bit of chit-chat here and there but nothing too interesting. I sighed slightly moving the strands of hair from my face, and walk over to turn up the song a little bit. I'm waiting for the kid standing at the door for him to order, he looks like an awkward mess…

"Hey, kid," I say trying to get his attention, he didn't respond quickly. "Kid," I repeated and he turned his head to my direction.

"Me?" He responded quickly and pointed to himself.

"No, who else?" I say sarcastically, "Of course you, are you going to order something or just stand there?" A smirk came across my face, I couldn't help it.

"Oh… Oh s-sorry." He moved away from the entrance of the door and walked up to the counter. I could see now that he was closer that his hair was messy, like he probably hadn't slept in a while, same went for his eyes. His eyes were more green than brown, more like a hazel. I couldn't really look away from them, he stood tall… Like really tall, I think he might be taller than me, how old is this kid?

"Excuse me?" He asked trying to get my attention, how the tables have turned,

"I'm sorry, sir. What did you order again? I spaced out there." What a great save, Gabe.

"Iced coffee with milk… and do you think I could get a little whip cream on the top?" The tone of his voice went down slightly, like he was whispering when he asked about whip cream,

"Whip cream? Okay kid, got a name?" I asked grabbing on the paper cups and pulling the cap of the marker off.

"S-Sam…" He whispered.

"What was that?"

"I-It's Sam," He said a little louder.

"You sure about that?" I smirked and wrote on the cup. "Iced coffee with milk and whipped cream." I turned around and set the cup under the brew, leaning closer to read the buttons found the one I was looking for and laying my finger on the button the coffee poured from the nozzle when it stopped I hit the milk button and that poured into the cup as well after it was filled to the brim I grabbed the cup and set it on the counter,

"Sammy," I called the kid back up, he looked at the cup,

"W-Where's the… um," I already knew he was gonna say whip cream so I grabbed the can next to the cup and sprayed the white cream into the cup.

"There, whip cream." I push the coffee forward,

"What about the ice?" He grabbed the cup anyways.

"Kid, it's coffee just drink it." I shrugged and leaned on the counter.

He takes a closer look at his cup, "I think you spelled my name wrong…"

"Oh and hows that?" The corner of my mouth moved up slightly as he showed me the cup.

"I said Sam, you put down 'Moose'' I started snickering which turned into laughter.

"I'm sorry, I guess you weren't loud enough, Moose." I snorted and moved the hair from my eyes again.

He frowned and sighed, "I don't think that's how you're suppose to treat your customers." Sam pulled out his wallet and pulled out two forty five, then tossed it onto the counter. "Keep the change." He mumbled and walked off over to the seating area.

I grab the cash off of the table and stop laughing, my smile turned into a frown and I let out a sigh.

Dammit Gabriel, the guy was cute and you act like a dick… As usual.


	2. Iced coffee without ice

Why… is he just sitting there? I mean he's not even drinking his coffee, he's over there is just staring at his laptop.

 **Sam's P.O.V**

"Okay, Sam." I sigh slightly blinking and reached for the coffee next to me, I glance at the name written on there, ' _Moose.'_ God, like I never heard that one before. I take a sip and burn my lip slightly.

Setting the cup down I look to my screen, I put my fingers on the keys but don't type anything. I'm scared. I'm really scared, what if I fail my class? What would I do then? Live with Dean? He doesn't have the much room in his apartment…

I look up from the screen and catch the barista staring at me, what's his problem?

"Is there a problem?" I clear my throat, he quickly jumps and looked away.

"No… no, no problem." He exited the counter and walked over to me, "Just wondering what you're doing. You a college student?"

"Yeah… How'd you guess?" I glance at him giving him a dirty look,

"Well you got a messy mop of hair," He grinned, his smile just says he's a massive ass.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing your job? There are people in line over there."  
"Cass can deal with this one, he is new." While he looked over at the counter I could spot his name tag, 'Gabriel'.

"Still you're not really responsible at your job," I sighed,

"What did I write on your cup again?" He sneered and leaned his elbow on the top of the orange arm chair.

Gabriel grabbed the cup, "Here, I'll fix it." And walked up to the counter, "Yo! Cass you got the customers right?" He walks right past the brunette at the cash register, he stole the marker from the other barista and scribbled on the cup.

"Here, moo- er… I mean Samuel." He smirked dropping the cup next to me,

"What you couldn't add some ice while you were up there?" I began typing onto my laptop, "It's just Sam. Now why don't you get back to your job, your co-worker over there seems to be struggling."

Gabriel glanced at me one last time, giving me his arrogant smirk again and walked back over to his station helping the young brunette.

Finally, now that he's back to work _I_ can get back to work. I continued to type, the notes were just flowing out, all my worries seem to disappear.

I stopped typing and looked at what I had done, "Wow," I said quietly to myself with a grin as a lean back and grab my cup taking another sip. Let's see what he wrote down this ti- What the? I start coughing on my sip and quickly covered my mouth, "Seven eight five… five," I mumbled, I cough and wiped my mouth, "Holy shit…" I mumbled again. Turning the coffee cup I also see he scribbled out Moose and actually put down my name.

I glance up at the counter and again he's just staring at me with his stupid smirk while leaning on the counter… This is another one of his jokes again I bet. I shut my laptop and stood up, walking over to the trash and tossing the cup into the trash, out of the corner of my eye I can see his smirk loosen and frowned.


	3. The Novak residence

**Gabriel's P.O.V**

"Great job, Gabriel. Always picking the straight guys." I rolled my eyes as I clocked out. Taking off my green apron I ran my hand through my hair. I need to cut my lion mane… That's probably it or it's my attitude, "Hey… Uh, Cass?" I hung up the apron while talking.

"Yes, Gabriel?" He asked while leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"Do you think I need to cut my hair?" I asked walking over to him,

"I think it's fine… Why do you ask?" He stood just a couple inches taller than me when he fixed his posture.

"Oh… Nothing," I shook my head stilling running my fingers through my hair, "So I'm driving you home right?"

He nodded, "Well you did drive me here." I smile slightly,

"I could just leave you here, you can walk home."  
"Please don't, Gabriel. I don't think Dad would be happy if you did that again." Cass frowned at me, I know he doesn't like my humour.

"Or maybe you want to see your boyfriend?" I snickered slightly.

"Dean is not my boyfriend…" Cass glanced at the ground.

"But… I know you got a massive gay crush on him." I headed towards the door.

"Gabriel, please don't." Cass followed after me, "Don't tell Dad yet."

"Oh, I won't because I'm nice like that." I stop at the doors and tussle my brothers hair.

I toss the keys to Cass once we got outside,

"Home, James." I look to him and gave him a thumbs up,

He frowned, "I don't understand that reference." He messes with the keys in his hands and opened up the car door,

"Why are you always frowning? Would it kill you to smile?" I roll my eyes and hop in the passenger seat. Cass sighed and looked to me settling himself down in the driver's seat, he gave me a fake smile,

"Happy?" He said in his low tone raspy voice,

"Yep." I leaned the seat back and put my hands behind my head.

He started up the car, it smoked and the engine was loud.

"Gabriel, when are you going to fix this car?" He asked turning the wheel.

"I don't know… When I get a less shitty job." I sniffed, he glared at me.

"Dad didn't give you the car to destroy it." He drove onto the road and began to drive down the street.

"He gave me the car, so now it's mine meaning I can do anything I want with it." I open one eye and glance at my brother and like usual he's glaring at me with his blue eyes.

After that he finally shut up and it was peaceful, until he turned up the radio. Loud pop music he always have to have it set to B100; his favorite station.

"I saw you with that one customer," He yelled over the singing of Adele.

"Shut up."

"You tried giving him your number… Didn't you?" He glances at me while looking at the road.

"Eyes on the road Cass and shut your face hole." I point at the windshield.

"Did you?" He reached for the volume on the radio, turning it all the way down. "Did you, Gabriel? I want to know."

I open my eyes and sit up, "Yes I did, but just like my heart he trashed the cup." I quickly turned up the music not wanting to talk anymore.

Cass finally shut up… well almost, he just sang along to the music and knew I didn't want to talk anymore.

"Gabriel take your feet off the table," Anna tells me, sitting next on the couch. I roll my eyes and put my feet back on the ground. Our house is crowded and I should start looking for my own place… I mean Samandriel moved I hear, he's living with a kid named Adam. Michael stood in the kitchen checking his phone when he glanced at me.

"How was work today, Barista?" He smirked.

"Shut the fuck up," I mumbled.  
"Watch your mouth, dad already gotten on you about that before, Gabe." He set his phone to the side.  
"Speaking of which, where is our so called father?"

"Out. I hear he's working on a big project." Anna smiled while watching TV. Another one of his project? We probably won't see him for the next couple months.

I watched Cass walk through the kitchen and walked to the front door when someone started knocking, he fixed his collar and hair then opened the door.

A man stood through the doorway, light brunette hair with darker highlights, green eyes and wearing a leather jacket.

"Dean." Cass smiled, wow I think that's the first time I've seen a sincere smile from him. "Oh, uh… Michael, Anna, Gabriel… This is Dean, the one I've talked so much about." He glanced at all of us, I watched Michael frowned slightly and walked over to Cass and Dean.

"So this is your family?" Dean grinned glancing at Cass then looking at me, I stand up and walk over to my brother I couldn't help but smirk and lean against the wall next to my brother, "So your Dean? Well let me ask… What are your intentions with my brother," I said trying to make my voice sound deeper.

"Gabriel!" Cass glared at me, "W-Were just going to hang out!" I could tell he was getting flustered, it was so adorable when he gets flustered. I laughed.

"Okay, you two love birds don't stay out too late!" I take my brother's arm and shove him out the door with Dean.

Cass was not back yet. I tossed and turned in my bed, I can hear Michael's snores and Anna's breathing. It kind of sucks having to share a bedroom with two other people, that's probably why Cass is out so much, either that or he's getting his di- okay I don't want that image in my head.

I let out a sigh and toss onto my back, looking up at the white ceiling the only thinking about one thing. _When am I going to find my Dean?_ Cass doesn't notice it but I idolize him, he already has it figured out… He already found his soul mate and he's happy, where do I found one of those? I thought I found him; Mr. Right but of course I drove him away.

God, what's wrong with me?


	4. One Star Motel

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Dammit, Dean…

It's four thirty in the morning and I can hardly sleep with the noises coming from his room, his couch is uncomfortable and my college dorm smells better than this.

I sit up, rubbing my eye with the back of my hand, "Maybe if I leave now I can hail a taxi…" I yawn waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

I start looking around for my laptop bag and shoes, I'm trying to pick up the pace considering the moaning coming from my brother's room.

After I finally find the bag I put on my shoes… on the wrong feet, _Whatever._ I toss my laptop bag over my shoulder and head for the door.

It's been about a year since my brother fell out of the closet, no he didn't come out, he was caught infact. It was a huge surprise to my dad, it wasn't that much of a surprise since I always suspected it. My dad was pissed though, kicking him to the side of the curb with clothes on his back and a handgun.

Dean didn't really seem to mind that he was kicked out, he hated our dad and he hasn't spoken to him since. Even I can see he is a lot happier, he found himself someone.

And I'm happy for him too… just not when I'm trying to sleep.

I stepped down the apartment stairs onto the sidewalk, it's still dark out and fall weather quickly hit me, the breeze.

I walked to the curb and waited for a taxi to drive by, I think I was lucky, I was able to hail one!

"Where you heading to this time of night?" The cab driver asked me once I got into the car,

"Closest motel?" I lean forward reading the ID on the back of the driver seat _Grant Jackson_. I lean back when he started to drive forward and looked out the car window, I rubbed my eye cleaning out the rheum in my eyes, I'm tired… I closed my eyes, it can't hurt to at least have a little catnap.

"Hey! Hey buddy! Wake up!" The cab driver yelled at me to wake up, I quickly jump.

"W-What!" I jerk open my eyes and look around. "Shit! Where am I? What time is it?"

"Four fifty… Kid, this is your drop off right? Plaza inn?" He looked at the bright sign in front of the building.

"Y-Yeah…" I stretch in the car seat and grab my bag. "Thank you… here's the two fifty." I give him the money and get out the taxi.

Walking into the motel it's one star, it's alright but one of the lights is kind of dim… I walk up to the front counter and see a little bell sitting next to a piece of paper saying _Chime me if nobody is around_ with a little scribbled smiley face. I hit the little bell and it chimed… I wait and nobody shows up… I chime it again, and again, and again when finally I hear someone walking through the halls.

"Stop that chiming!" A deep voice shouted out and walked behind the counter, this was a heavy set man in a uniform, his tie was undone,

"Can I get a room?" I ask looking around the room.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked me.

"Around five o'clock…" I said looking up at the clock behind him.

"Yeah, so can you fucking tell me why you're here?"

"To… rent a room for the night? Listen man I just want a place to sleep, I got the money…" I was desperate. Hell I would sleep on the bench I found outside the motel, I really don't want to but if I had to.

"Fine. You're fucking lucky I'm nice," He looked down and pulled open a drawer taking out a little key and handed it to me, "Check out is at eleven."

"Thank you," I pulled out forty three dollars handing him in exchange for the key. The key itself had a little number scratched into it, a three.

"Room three is down the hall to the right side, can't miss it. It's a no smoking room," He said before walking off.

Opening the door to my motel room I could see why this place was only one star, but I have stayed in worse so I guess I can't complain. One bed, one bath, one box TV with the dials missing from it. I tossed my bag onto the floor and quickly jumped into the bed, it was a spring bed but it was definitely quieter than Dean's apartment.

I was woken up by the sound of my phone, it was vibrating against my laptop making a strange sound. I opened one eye and reached for it, God, my neck is stiff. I turned on the phone to see my brother left me several messages.

' _Where the hell did you go?'_

' _Sammy! Pick up'_

' _Where the fuck are you?'_

I blinked still drowsy and texted him back, ' _You were having a little too much fun so I decided to give you and your boyfriend some privacy.'_ I hit the send button and looked at the time ten o'clock.

I turned and sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room, shit where was my shoe? I look down at the floor, did I really sleep with shoes on?

Once I was fully awake I looked for my shoe, grabbed my bag and headed for the street. I guess I could head to that coffee shop before stopping at Dean's again hopefully his 'Friend' left. The coffee there was pretty good, even if that annoying barista forgot my ice.

I hailed another taxi once I made it out onto the sidewalk.

"The Village Cafe," I said to the cab driver.

"Okay then." He nodded at me and turned his head to look at the windshield before he started to drive off.

I pulled out my phone and went through the messages, Dean messaged me back.

' _Shit were the walls thin?'_

' _Yeah…'_

' _Listen, sorry bout that'_

' _Kay then… I'm going to stop at the cafe… Want anything?'_

' _Nah, I brew my own coffee, bitch.'_

' _Jerk.'_


	5. Friends? :)

**Gabriel's P.O.V.**

"So, Cass how was your night?" I asked my brother while sweeping the floor, Cass blushed slightly and looked away.

"I'm gonna go turn on the coffee machine…" His voice cracked and he quickly walked off. We're just opening up, our boss expects us to open up this place. We're usual the only ones who actually come into work, Balthazar already called in 'Family problems.' I roll my eyes at the thought of it and walk over to the door turning on the light up 'open' sign. I hear the coffee machine power up and the smell of coffee beans just fill the cafe. That's the only thing I love about my job, that and the radio… Speaking of which, I walked over to the radio behind the counter turning up the music, now Kansas and Coffee beans filled the shop.

I nod my head to the music and hear the front door open.

"Good morning, welcome to The Village Cafe," I grin and turn around, music puts me in a good mood. I open my eyes to see… Hey isn't that the kid from yesterday?

I can hear him mumble under his breath, " _Shit_."

Turning down the music slightly, "So you come back for your ice?" Why did I say that, I'm trying to be nice, I don't think I can take a statement like that back. Fuck.

"No, actually I think I prefer my coffee with no ice now." He walked up to the counter, his voice sounded dry. "Hey do you sell muffins? Or pie?"

"Muffins, yes. We only have cherry pie." I glance at the menu above my head.

"I'll take a cherry pie and coffee with milk." He said to me setting his hand on the counter.

"Okay, no whip cream?"

"No whip cream." He glances away from me and looks at my brother, he tilts his head to the side he frowns slightly and squints at him. Cass looks away and fixes the continents next to the coffee machine. Creamer, sugar, cinnamon, etcetera.

"Hey… uh," I began to speak but quickly shut up.

"What?" He looks at me. His eye colour seemed to change slightly under the light, more

of a lighter green now.

"Sammy, was it?"

"Just Sam," He corrected me.

"Sorry about my attitude yesterday, that was immature of me and I know I should act

more responsible in my work area," I said that all in one breath, I tried my best to sound sincere because I was, really.

Sam just stared at me, he didn't say much for the longest time.

"Is the pie ready yet?" He looked away from me, he was slightly smiling but tried his best to frown.

"Y-Yeah…" I walk over to the bakery part of the counter, a little display area with several little confectionaries. I slide open the glass door and pull out the fresh red cherry pie, it looks delicious.

I walked back over to the counter and set the pie down. "Cass! Is Sam's coffee done yet?"

Cass came around the corner holding the cup of coffee, Jesus what took him so long?

"S-Sorry… I spilled it the first time." He handed the coffee to Sam, his green apron was stained with coffee.

"Thank you… Uh hey." He grabbed the coffee and started to ask my brother a question. "Do you know a Dean Winchester?"

Cass nodded and leaned against the counter, "Y-Yes… Why, do you know him?" He asked quietly, I look at Sam and picked up the pie then put it in a plastic bag.

"Well, yeah, I mean… He is my brother." Sam pulled out his wallet, I tie the bag and look at Cass, I smirked slightly and held in my laughter.

Sam handed me the money for the pie and the coffee, then grabbed the bag. He quickly took his hand off the bag.

"There's uh… coffee on the bag." He frowned slightly.

"Sorry." Cass apologized.

"Here let me grab you a napkin." I walked over to the napkins which were confectionaries case, grabbing a whole wad of napkins, I stand next to Sam. His brunette hair was still as messy as ever and still cute, his jacket was unbuttoned showing his white t-shirt and his shoes were on the wrong feet.

I grabbed his wrist and put the napkins in his hand.

"Uh… I can dry off my own hand."

"Sorry…" I glanced away and leaned against the counter. Sam smiled slightly.

"Thanks." He dried off his hand and pulled out a different napkin from the wad, "Jeez I only needed one napkin." He laughed slightly.

"I know it's wasteful." I grabbed the bag and his coffee, "You got the money?" I asked.

"Yeah." He pulled out the money, and a pen. I watched him scribble something down on the napkin and then handed me the money.

"Thank you." He grabbed the bag and headed for the exit.

I counted the money once he left, exact change. I wonder what he scribbled down on the napkin…

"Hey, Cass next time tie your shoes. No wonder you spilled the coffee." I look at my brothers shoes, I put the money in the register and then looked at the beige napkin.

The writing was sloppy, but I could make out a 'It's okay' I continued to try and read it, I read it aloud.

"It's okay… I'm sorry too… Here."

A couple digits were scribbled next to his message and next to the numbers was the word, 'Friends…?' With a smiley face.

I smiled and folded the napkin putting it into my apron pocket.

More customers started to come into the cafe but my mind was somewhere else. I was getting excited over the idea of even calling him. Jesus, I'm acting like a love struck teenage girl.


	6. Cherry Pie

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I gave him my number… Did I really do that? I mean in a friend way, I think. Wait, what if he takes it wrong? What if he thinks I asked him out? Is that how you ask guys out?

My mind was exploding with thoughts, just calm down Sam… Just get to your brother's apartment, give him the pie, then it's back to the university.

I walked out onto the sidewalk, I don't think I have enough money to hail a cab… I pulled out my phone and punched in Dean's number, it rang a couple times before I heard my brother's voice.

"Yello'?" He sounded like he was driving, good.

"Hey, can you come and pick me up? I'm by that cafe I was telling you about," I said trying to keep a grip on the plastic bag,

"I dunno… What's in it for me?" He chuckled slightly.

"I have cherry pie with me."

"I'm right around the corner." He hung up and I waited for him, my brother is always looking out for me. I chuckled slightly at that statement and glanced through the window of the cafe. I could see Gabriel, his change in attitude surprised me… I mean I guess he was kind of… I don't know.

I shake my head and wait by the curb, I can see my brother's car driving up the road. A cheap rented pale blue car, it was pretty much falling apart. My brother used to own an Impala, it was nice but he had to sell it…

He hates his car and I know he misses his old car.

He drives up on the side of the curb and unrolled the window, AC/DC blasted out of the speakers. He may not have his Impala but he stills has his tapes.

"Give me the pie first, I want to see if you're telling the truth here," He said looking through the window, I hold out the plastic bag.

"Open the passenger door." I walked up to the door and hand him the bag through the open window.

He grabbed the bag and opened the car door, "Thank you." He smiled at the bag and opened it. "Cherry right?"

"Yep." I closed the door and sipped at my coffee, Dean looked at my cup.

"Hey that kind of looks like Cass' handwriting." He smiled slightly.

"I knew that was Cass!" I looked at my cup, "Yeah he works as a barista, I saw him and I thought he looked like the guy you brought home."

"I didn't know he was a barista…" Dean opened the lid of the pie, "He talked to me about his brother working there, Gabe or something was his name."

"I met him too… He tried to give me his number." I took another sip of my coffee and Dean started laughing,

"Really? What did you do?" He asked me.

"I uh… threw it away then… gave him my… number." I thought about the scenario in my head, it can sound confusing if you were there I guess.

"What?" Dean turned his head to look at me, "You gave him _your_ number?"

"As a friend!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah…" Dean held up his hands doing air quotations, "as 'friends' " He laughed and set the bag on the floor of the car, hitting the gas pedal he drove forward, "Well if you're following me out of the closet I guess Dad's not going to pay for your college loans now…" He coughed and hit the forward button the the radio.

"I'm not gay." I glanced at the radio.

"Yeah and I don't love pie." He rolled his eyes. "If you give a guy your number I don't think it means you just want to be friends… wait how did you give it to him?"

"On… On a… Napkin." I thought about that for a moment, "along with a smiley face…"

Dean smirked and fixed his mirror, it was slightly cracked, "You two are going to be best friends." He said sarcastically.

Dean tossed me a paper plate and set the bag onto the coffee table. "You want a slice?" He asked me, I nodded and tossed my cup into the trash.

He took the pie and opened up the container, "Knives are in the kitchen." Dean walked over to his radio, he use to have a box TV but just like the Impala…

He turned up the music and Dust in The Wind played throughout the small apartment. I got up and grabbed the knife in the kitchen walking back over to the pie, I sliced a small piece and set it on my plate, then cut a slice for Dean as well.

"Man, it's been a long time since I had cherry…" Dean sat down on the couch and unzip his jacket tossing it onto the floor, I frowned slightly. My brother was never really organized but I hate it when he just tosses stuff onto the floor.

"So what's your plan, Romeo?" He looked to me and he picked up his plate.

"What?" I stab my fork into the slice of pie.

"With Gabriel." He took a bite out of his pie, "You gonna take him to dinner? Or have a cafe date?" He spoke with his mouth full.

"I just gave him my number as a friend." I scowled, "I mean, it's like a pen pal thing I guess… Since I'm going back to the university."

"Aww so it's a long distance relationship?" He grinned, "You gonna go all _The Fault in Our Stars_ with him?" Dean laughed.

"When in the Hell did you go to see _The Fault in Our Stars_?" I asked taking another small bite.

"I didn't want to… Cass did." He glanced to the side. "Kid read the book and wouldn't stop talking about it."

"Yeah… right then." I felt my phone vibrate in my bag, it was probably Gabriel… Maybe he's just saying hi. I smiled slightly setting my fork down and pulling my phone out of my bag, looking at the number, oh… It's Dad.

I hit the green button and put the phone next to my ear,

"Hey, Dad." I glance at Dean and I can see him frown.

"Sammy! Finally you pick up. Are you at your dorm room?" He asked.

"No… Actually I'm at Dean's."

"Why the Hell are you there?" The phone went staticy for a bit,

"I just wanted to spend the night at his place, he's actually doing good." I tap the fork against the table.

"I heard he sold the Impala." I could hear him shuffling bottles on the other end.

"Are you drinking?" I asked him, damnit it's the middle of the afternoon.

"One can't hurt, Sammy. I'm just hanging out with some friends while working."

"Still. Put the bottle down and grab some water, you promised you'd quit after Mom died." I reminded him, he seemed to forget…

"Sam. I am a grown man, I know what I'm doing. I want you to say bye to Dean and go back to the university." He mumbled.

"I have till tomorrow." I said before hanging up, Fuck he'd promised.

Dean glanced at his plate then up at the ceiling, "So he's back on the bottle?"

"Yeah… I guess so." I poke at the half eaten slice on my plate.

"What a great role model." He said sarcastically and pushed his plate forward slightly. "I'm… Not hungry anymore."

"Same…" I drop the fork onto the plate, I should probably get going… I thought to myself. "Want me to just put this in the fridge?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah…" He picked up his plate.


	7. It's a date

**Note: Apologizes for how long this chapter took, I lost rhythm and motivation to continue it but I believe I have gained more ideas for it.**

 **Hopefully more chapters come out soon, I got some ideas for this story :)**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

Gabriel didn't text or call. Not until I got to my dorm room but even then it was just a 'Hey'

I left Kansas and got back to my dorm room early, my roommate was lying on his bed trying to talk with me. He never seems to leave the dorm room… Like seriously I don't know if he even goes to his classes.

I chatted with Gabriel over the phone, we talked about random shit like favorite music and how his brother knows mine.

"Hey, Sammy, who are you talking to?" Garth asked after a while, he had his laptop open.

"A friend… Gabriel," I said while typing on my phone.

"Well… I think I'm gonna head out." Garth closed his laptop, I looked at him. Is he being serious?

"I met this girl, she's a dog walker and she is a real beauty." He grinned throwing on his jacket, "We're going on a date."

"Finally you're leaving the dorm room." I laughed slightly.

"Don't wait up," He said heading for the door.

Once he left I just continued to chat with Gabriel, our conversation was like any normal conversation friends would have,

' _Yeah, Cass has been going out with your brother for two years now I guess…_ ' -GN

' _Dean doesn't really talk about his love life with me…_ ' -SW

' _Little bro gets all flustered when I try to bring it up._ ' -GN

' _I uh… Saw you gave me your number._ ' -GN

Oh shit is he asking me out?

' _Well you seem to be all over the place with this one…_ ' -GN

' _I was wondering since you did_ '

' _Do you think maybe we could schedule something…? It doesn't have to be a date. I mean we could just hang out… or if the number was a romantic gesture…_ '

' _Sure!_ ' -SW

I mean he said it doesn't have to be a date…

' _We could just hang out at the cafe._ ' -GN

' _Tuesday sound good?_ ' -GN

' _I got school… So I'm not really free during the week._ ' -SW

' _Saturday then_.' -GN

' _See you there. :)_ ' -GN

I didn't text back, I glanced at the clock to read it was around four… I have a date with my brother's boyfriend's brother… Is it a date? Dean would say it's a date, was the smiley face a friendly gesture or a romantic gesture…

I should probably get to sleep… I got classes in the morning.

Gabriel picked me up from the university, he got lost trying to find his way but eventually he found his way.

His car was nice, a silver dodge neon. Though it was a bit messy in the back, papers and coffee cups. I sat in the passenger seat, Gabriel drove and Cass sat in the back.

"Hey… Uh, Gabriel," I began to speak.

"Gabe." He interrupted me.

"W-What?"

"You can just call me Gabe." He said turning his head and giving me a grin, his teeth were straight and white. Perfect.

"Oh… Okay, Gabe… Do you think that this is a date?" I asked, I could see Cass in the back seat giggling to himself, I think this is the first time I've seen him display an emotion that wasn't so depressed looking.

"A date? Hmmm…" Gabriel thought for a minute, I waited for his response. "Well I guess if the night doesn't end in sex I guess it isn't a date." He chuckled to himself, my face quickly lit up red. I might be overreacting with it being really red but Cass seemed to be enjoying the conversation seeing how I can hear his breathy laugh.

"Why do you consider it a date?" Gabriel said messing with the radio.

"I don't know…" I leaned my head against the glass window. I Want to Break Free played on the radio and Gabriel started to sing along. He has the same kind of taste in music as my brother…

Gabriel nodded his head to the music and it was quiet, except for Queen that flooded the car, he sang all the lyrics, which made me wonder what he does in his spare time. Cass seemed to be bored in the back seat, his sigh was a little too loud to not be forced.

"We're listening to real music in this car, Cass. No Iggy Azalea." Gabriel looked in the rearview mirror. "You gotta hear the classics, little bro."

"My brother listens to this kind of music." I grinned.

"I know…" He rolled his eyes, "How far are we from Topeka?"

"Couple miles, bro." Gabriel turned the dial up on the music.

When we finally made it into Topeka, Gabriel dropped Cass off at their house and we drove around talking about where to go.

"Are you hungry?" He spoke over the radio.

"Little bit, yeah." I nodded, "What were you thinking about?"

"Panera bread? Or maybe we could go by the cafe I work at. They give me a discount on coffee and confectionaries… I'm kind of tight on money." Gabriel stretched his seat was adjusted so close to the windshield I kind of chuckled when I realized.

"Sure… I like the coffee." I smiled.

"You like how _I_ make the coffee since I've been the one making it." He smirked and stopped at the stoplight.

"Cass made the coffee the other day," I looked around at the scenery outside the car.

"Yeah and how was it?"

"A little cold…" I thought back, then again I didn't actually drink it until I was in the car with Dean.

We stopped at the cafe, Gabriel said he had the day off… Balthazar or someone else was filling in his place.

He parked in front of the shop and we both walked in together, I held the door open for him and he thanked me. Gabriel read the menu, you know I thought if you worked at a restaurant you would already know what they serve.

A blonde man was working at the counter, wearing a grey v-neck and a green apron over it, he looked very annoyed.

"Hey there Balti." Gabriel smirked at the man behind the counter, "What's our special today?"

I think that's Balthazar, he sighed and glared at Gabriel, "You know what it is, Gabe. You work here damn it," He spoke in a British dialect.

"Is that anyway to talk to a customer?" He smirked. He treated me like how Balthazar is when I met him… But I'll let it slide I guess.

"Fine. Our special today is warm winter pumpkin pie with our fall pumpkin spice latte to keep your body warm," He recited.

"There we go," Gabriel teased him some more. "What do you want to get, Moose?" He turned and looked at me pulling out his wallet. I didn't know whether or not to correct him on my name.

"Gabe, Is this another one of your dates?" Balthazar looked up at me, "Doesn't he seem a little tall for you? Or are you using him like your last boyfriend?" What the Hell does that mean? Gabriel frowned tilting his head and glared at the man behind the counter, even though his glare wasn't directed towards me it pierced my soul… His glare was so cold.

"I'll take the latte and Sam what would you like?" He didn't stop glaring at Balthazar, it was kind of scary.

I look at the menu and finally decided, "Sweet tea lemonade? And cinnamon muffin," I said, muffins sounded good…

"Alright then? Can I get the boyfriend's name?" Balthazar looked at me grabbing the clear plastic cup and the pen.

"His name is Sam." Gabriel said, "You already know my name," He headed over to the tables and sat down, I followed him.

"Hey what was that back there?" I asked sitting down, " 'Are you using him like your last boyfriend' or something like that."

Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair, he kind of look scared to speak to me, "Let's say I just made some fucked up decisions in life."

"I think everyone has at least once." I nodded, "Don't worry about it."

Balthazar called Gabriel up for the coffee, tea and muffin we ordered, he brought them over and handed me the tea. I read the name the barista wrote… _Disposable boyfriend_ , okay then… I didn't tell Gabriel since I knew he would just get pissed off again.

"So ever dated a guy before?" Gabriel asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"No not really… Actually I haven't been in the dating game for a while now." I pick up the muffin and take a small bite from the top.

"This is a date then?" Gabe smiled.

"Whatever…" I rolled my eyes and took a sip of tea to wash down the muffin.

"What's keeping you from dating?" Gabriel asked, he had the curiosity of a five year old I swear.

"Well uh… Mostly my choice, but I haven't dated much after my girlfriend's death." I said straight out. What's the use in lying.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Gabriel frowned slightly. He didn't ask questions much, I tried making conversation but they would just crash and burn or they were just one sided. It just resulted us sitting in silence, Gabriel stared at the table while I just stared at him, examining his appearance.

From his golden brown hair which was slicked back, kind of like my hair. It shine slightly under the light of the cafe. His eyes were like a sunrise, more whiskey colored though and could make you feel melancholy, his whole appearance in fact made me want to know his life story and I could listen to him for hours I just loved his voice, it was upbeat when it need to be. God, he is adorable.

My train of thought crashed and I realized what I was thinking… This is a date, holy shit. I am on a date.


End file.
